Objeto Inusual
by Yumipon
Summary: Encontrar un objeto desconocido puede despertar mucha curiosidad por parte de una adolescente, pero quizá él no sea la persona más idónea para responder esas dudas, y descubrir qué utilidad tiene puede causar un poco de confusión. [En respuesta al Mini-reto "Jo, jo, jo en cadena" del foro "¡Siéntate!" para Beu' Mixtu]


**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi, sin embargo el fic es de autoría mía.

 **ADVERTENCIA:** _Rating T por contenido alusivo a temas sexuales._

 **SUMMARY:** Encontrar un objeto desconocido puede despertar mucha curiosidad por parte de una adolescente, pero quizá él no sea la persona más idónea para responder esas dudas, y descubrir qué utilidad tiene puede causar un poco de confusión. [En respuesta al Mini-reto "Jo, jo, jo en cadena" del foro "¡Siéntate!" para Beu' Mixtu]

* * *

 **One!Shot**  
 _ **"Objeto inusual"**_

* * *

Miró con curiosidad el interior de la mochila, dudosa. No sabía cómo era posible que tantas cosas pudiesen caer ahí dentro, parecía alguna especie de magia. Metió la mano y comenzó a buscar, sacando varios objetos que ni siquiera sabía para qué servían. De pronto, encontró un pequeño sobre de color metálico, forma cuadrada y textura suave, que parecía tener algo blando y circular en su interior. Lo tomó entre sus dedos, mirándolo detenidamente, ¿qué sería? No tenía ningún aroma particular, así que descartaba que fuese algo para comer. Tenía unas letras escritas en uno de los bordes y un símbolo extraño, junto a una línea entrecortada. Lo apretó con cuidado, sintiendo la textura, aún dudosa de su utilidad.

— ¡Rin! ¿Encontraste el espejo?

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de Kagome apresurarla desde afuera. Miró nuevamente dentro de la mochila y sacó el objeto que le habían encomendado buscar, mientras, sin darse cuenta, guardaba ese extraño sobre entre sus ropas. Salió raudamente de la cabaña y le entregó el espejo a la sacerdotisa, con una infantil e inocente sonrisa, observando como ella se miraba en el reflejo, arreglándose el cabello y reía y murmuraba en voz baja con su amiga. No sabía de qué hablaban, pero escuchaba a menudo los nombres de InuYasha y el monje Miroku, por lo que suponía que seguramente eran ese tipo de temas "de chicas" que a veces le decían que era muy joven para escuchar.

Suspiró, mirando el cielo con cierto apremio. Pronto, seguramente, el señor Sesshōmaru vendría a dejarle algún presente. Esperaba que pudiese quedarse y compartir unos momentos con ella, ya que extrañaba su compañía, siempre. Movió sus pies de un lado para otro, apoyando su espalda en el tronco de un árbol y observando el paisaje, a lo lejos, el cielo, el sendero, preguntándose tantas cosas. Le hubiese encantado recorrer muchos lugares y seguir viviendo aventuras junto al yōkai, pero él había insistido en que debía quedarse en la aldea y aprender a convivir con los humanos. Le agradaba la compañía de los demás, no lo negaba, se había hecho muy amiga de Kohaku y Shippō, además la señorita Kagome y Sango la educaban como si fuese parte de su familia, sumándole a eso que la anciana Kaede también era su mentora y procuraba mantenerla a resguardo.

Sí, podía decir que ahí tenía una vida tranquila, como lo hubiese deseado muchos años atrás, pero a veces, necesitaba algo para romper la rutina que a menudo terminaba aburriéndola. Como ahora, que el sueño terminó venciéndola, logrando que se quedara dormida apoyada en el árbol, sin siquiera percatarse de ello.

* * *

Despertó al escuchar los gritos al jugar de los hijos del monje persiguiendo a InuYasha. Abrió de a poco los ojos y se acomodó, ya que había caído hacia un lado del tronco mientras dormía. Fue entonces que volvió a sentir el extraño sobre entre sus ropas: había olvidado por completo que lo tenía consigo. Lo sacó para volver a mirarlo, dándolo vuelta entre sus dedos con curiosidad. ¿Qué sería?

— Rin.

Alzó la vista, sonriendo de oreja a oreja al reconocer la voz del señor Sesshōmaru. Se levantó de un salto y lo observó con los ojos alegres, curiosos.

— ¡Señor Sesshōmaru! ¡Qué alegría verlo!

Como era costumbre, él simplemente la siguió observando, verificando con su mirada cuánto había crecido en los días que no la había visto. Le extendió un paquete, el que ella recibió alegremente, dejando caer el sobre que tenía entre sus manos a los pies del Daiyōkai. Sesshōmaru alzó una ceja, intrigado ante el extraño objeto. Lo levantó y lo observó detenidamente, ante la atenta mirada de la muchacha, quien esperaba algún gesto de comprensión por parte de él.

— ¿Qué es esto, Rin?

— No lo sé… lo encontré entre las cosas de la señorita Kagome. ¿Qué es lo que dice ahí?

— "Abrir aquí" — leyó sin tono, sin cambiar de expresión, mirando fijo la inscripción en el sobre.

— ¿Y si lo abre?

La sugerencia le hizo sentido de cierto modo, pero no terminó de convencerlo. Dio vuelta el objeto entre sus dedos, sin lograr comprender del todo qué era. También lo olfateó, sintiendo un leve aroma frutal, lo que sólo lo desconcertó un poco más. Agitó el sobre y decidió abrirlo para salir de las dudas. Rasgo la parte que tenía la línea entrecortada y extrajo del interior un extraño _objeto_ , de color claro, circular y enrollado sobre sí, parecía una especie de funda y estaba húmedo. Volvió a olfatearlo, sintiendo nuevamente ese olor frutal impregnarle la nariz. Rin lo observaba interesada, sin quitar los ojos del extraño objeto que tenía entre sus dedos, indecisa. Sesshōmaru extendió la mano, dejándolo a su alcance, sin cambiar el rostro indiferente que acostumbraba tener.

— ¿Sabes qué es?

Ella negó con la cabeza, tomándolo con ambas manos y mirándolo con curiosidad. Pasó uno de sus dedos por medio, tocando una parte que estaba más levantada, frunciendo el gesto con un poco de desagrado al sentir la humedad en sus dedos. Se lo devolvió al mayor, mirando aún con más extrañeza el objeto.

— ¿El envoltorio no dice nada más?

Sesshōmaru miró detenidamente las letras escritas en el sobre, armando la palabra totalmente desconocida para él, antes de decirla en voz alta.

— Preservativo — dio vuelta el sobre de color metálico, buscando alguna otra consigna que le explicara qué demonios era eso.

— Hum… ¿y qué preserva? — Rin volvió a llevar su mano hasta el objeto que Sesshōmaru tenía entre sus dedos, tomándolo con suavidad por el borde, acción que provocó que se extendiera un poco hacia abajo. — Oh… creo que se alarga.

El peli plata lo observó con detenimiento, notando que era una especie de cubierta muy delgada, casi transparente. Fácilmente podría romperla con sus garras, aunque no era su intención. Lo tomó por la punta, aún con la mirada fija en él, y lo movió ligeramente, tratando de comprender para qué podía servir. Tras unos segundos, Rin se lo volvió a pedir, sujetándolo por la punta para introducir sus dedos en él y terminar de desenrollarlo, levantando la mano para mostrarle el resultado a su acompañante.

— No estoy seguro que eso funcione así — murmuró, mirando con cierto desagrado la imagen que tenía frente a sus ojos.

— ¿Oh? ¿Por qué no, señor Sesshōmaru? ¿Ya sabe para qué es?

No estaba seguro, pero la forma que acababa de tomar el objeto en los dedos de Rin le indicaba que su finalidad no era para nada algo infantil. Ese no era un juguete, aunque no podía imaginar para qué alguien querría poner algo _así_ en _esa_ parte de su cuerpo.

— Devuélvelo a su dueña o deshazte de él, Rin. No creo que sea algo de utilidad.

— Pero es muy elástico. Quizá sea una especie de juego… ¿Dónde se pondrá y para qué?

— Si tanta curiosidad te causa, pregúntale a Kagome.

Rin enrojeció, no podía preguntarle a la sacerdotisa porque había sacado eso sin permiso de entre sus cosas. Negó con un gesto, retirando el preservativo de su mano y tomándolo por uno de los extremos, se lo acercó a Sesshōmaru, agitándolo un poco.

— Deshágase usted de esto. Lo saqué sin permiso y no quiero tener problemas…

El yōkai tomó el objeto, lo puso nuevamente dentro de su envoltorio y se dio la media vuelta, sin decirle nada más a la joven que se encontraba avergonzada por lo que había hecho. Jamás le revelaría lo que sospechaba sobre ese "preservativo", aunque le exigiría una explicación a su medio hermano, ya que ese tipo de cosas no deberían estar al alcance de una joven como Rin.

* * *

— ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA?! ¡¿Cómo llegó _esto_ a tus manos?!

Sesshōmaru ni siquiera se inmutó con el grito de InuYasha, simplemente lo observó en espera de una respuesta, mientras le mostraba el extraño objeto entre sus garras.

— Eso no tiene importancia. ¿Qué es?

El hanyō dudó un minuto, ¿para qué quería saberlo? Intentó tomar el preservativo, pero el mayor lo impidió, manteniendo la vista fija en él y con el semblante claramente diciendo "estoy esperando una respuesta". Respiró profundo, mirando a todos lados antes de hablar.

— Es… es algo de la época de Kagome. Lo trajo para… para Sango y Miroku.

— Rin lo tenía, quería saber para qué sirve.

— ¿Rin…? — InuYasha abrió los ojos de par en par, el rostro desfigurado por la sorpresa e incredulidad. — ¿Acaso tú…? ¡Enfermo! ¿Cómo se te ocurre enseñarle a usar algo así a esa niña?

Un silencioso pero certero puño golpeó la cabeza del medio humano, dejándole un chichón bastante notorio. Sesshōmaru seguía con el semblante frío, calculador, interrogante, mientras volvía a mover el paquete metálico frente a los ojos de su medio hermano.

— ¿Para qué se supone que se usa esto?

InuYasha se acariciaba el golpe, mirándolo enfurruñado. Soltó un pesado suspiro y pensó cuidadosamente las palabras que usaría para intentar explicarle la idea al mayor, esperando que no se tomara a mal la utilidad del objeto en cuestión. Hizo una mueca de desagrado, pensando en que quizá debería buscar a Kagome, pero luego recordó que ella había ido a recolectar hierbas donde Jinenji. Negó bruscamente, volviendo a mirar el preservativo.

— Es… ehm… se pone _ahí abajo_ para evitar embarazos. Lo cubre e impide que… que…

— Suficiente. Degenerados.

Sesshōmaru le lanzó el paquete a la cara a InuYasha, marchándose sin decir más. El hanyō se lo quitó de inmediato y lo guardó entre sus ropas, con la cara roja y rogando que nadie más hubiese tenido contacto con el extraño objeto, mucho menos lo hubiese usado.

— Maldición, Kagome debería guardar estas cosas mejor.

Se metió al interior de su casa, sin deseos de toparse con nadie, mucho menos dar más explicaciones. Eso era algo que nunca debería haber llegado a manos de Sesshōmaru, menos de Rin.

* * *

— ¿Pudo averiguar para qué servía el preservativo?

Sesshōmaru miró de reojo a la pequeña azabache, que ya no era tan pequeña en realidad. Rondaba los 15 años y su cuerpo lo aparentaba sin dificultad, podía considerarse ya una mujer, pero para él siempre sería la inocente niña que rescató de esos lobos apestosos. Hizo una mueca, tratando de ignorar la pregunta, pero ella fue insistente.

— ¡Vamos, dígamelo! Estoy segura que lo sabe. Por… fa~ vor~…

— Basta, Rin. No era nada.

— No le creo. Dígamelo, ¿sí?

Él levantó una ceja, mirándola con determinación; pero ella también lo observaba a él decidida, con un semblante tan tenaz que probablemente, había aprendido de él mismo. Intentó volver a negarse, sin embargo, ella no le permitió dar una negativa, movió su cabeza dando a entender que, si no era para responderle, mejor no hablara. Sesshōmaru tomó aire detenidamente, sin que ella pudiera notarlo, y se decidió a hablar.

— Es algo para adultos.

— Ya soy grande, señor Sesshōmaru. Todos siempre me dicen lo mismo, pero creo que puedo comprender ese tipo de cosas.

— Esto no, es más… _complejo_.

— Sí, como la forma en la que se hacen los hijos, ¿no?

Casi se atraganta al escucharla, requirió de toda su concentración para no expresar la sorpresa que le causó la afirmación. Escrutó por un segundo a la joven, para decidirse a preguntar el origen de ese conocimiento.

— ¿Quién demonios te enseñó eso?

— Lo he hablado con varias personas: la anciana Kaede, la señorita Kagome, hasta el monje Miroku. Creo que la señora Sango lo golpeó por eso… ¿o fue por estar explicándoselo a Kohaku?

— De cualquier forma, se lo tenía bien merecido. Monje pervertido…

— ¿Me dirá para qué era el preservativo?

Cerró los ojos para luego soltar la respuesta. Al final, ella terminaría sabiendo de qué se trataba, fuera por su boca o la de alguien más. Y prefería que fuese por la suya, o terminaría dejando al monje sin hombría por intentar enseñarle ese tipo de cosas a la pequeña.

— Precisamente, para evitar un embarazo.

Rin ladeó la cabeza ante la respuesta, como buscando la forma en la que ese extraño forro pudiese evitar algo así. De pronto, sus ojos brillaron ante el descubrimiento, pero su rostro luego se contrajo con confusión y vergüenza mezclados.

— ¿E-Eso se coloca… _ahí_? ¡Ay, no! ¡Y yo lo toqué! ¡Waak!

Salió corriendo directo al río, metiendo las manos al agua y lavándoselas con ímpetu. Sesshōmaru negó en un gesto poco notorio, él había hecho exactamente lo mismo al enterarse. Se dio la media vuelta y llamó a su sirviente, para luego hacerle un ademán de despedida a su protegida y marcharse de la aldea. Que el destino se apiadara de esos humanos y sus extraños inventos, pensó antes de desaparecer a través del cielo, recordando nuevamente porque visitaba tan poco esa aldea.

Algún día, quizá, los humanos madurarían. Por ahora, prefería mantenerse alejado y evitar ese tipo de acontecimientos tan raros y desagradables.

* * *

 _ **¿Q** ué tal, me extrañaron? Apuesto que no xd pero de todas formas, aquí vengo con un pequeño regalo - gracias a la actividad navideña de este mes, jojojo! - para una tripulante de nuestro barco de la perdición, **Beu' Mixtu**. Querida, espero que te guste, ya que me esforcé mucho en darle forma y sentido en mi cabeza y en realidad, no se me ocurrió nada más. Estaré a la espera de tus comentarios :)_

 _ **A** quienes pasen a leer, espero que la historia les guste, si tienen algún comentario, crítica o aporte, o sólo quieren decirme qué les pareció, los invito a dejar un review, son gratis y yo no muerdo. _

_**S** aludos a todos desde aquí, pero en especial a **Nuez** que me ayudó a pulir un par de cosas. ¡Gracias linda!_

 _ **N** os leemos pronto~_

 _ **Y** umi~_


End file.
